


Run With Me

by Stockholmsyndrom



Series: The Princess and the Geek [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/pseuds/Stockholmsyndrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie rescues Sam and Dean from Crowley's clutches, she comes by a demon in distress. She simply can't leave her. Needless to say, the Winchesters are not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Something rather short again. There will be more to come.

This is not a good idea. Charlie grabs the hilt of the knife tighter, as if that would somehow give her more security. Her steps are careful, not wanting to make any noises. Or trip. Or step on something dangerous.  
"Why couldn't we have gone out the way I came in?" she asks, trying not to sound like a mouse.  
Come on, H wouldn't be scared by a couple of demons... Or the king of hell...  
"Guys?"

She looks up from the ground, staring at the backs of Sam and Dean Winchester. She huffs. Really, they could be a little more thankful, after all she had just busted them out of freaking demon prison.  
At last Sam turns around, ushering her through a door.  
"This way is quicker. And we still have to get the knife back."

Ah, that one. Charlie had heard of the infamous demon killing knife. Well, that was a good reason, really. She would like to have some protection on her, especially if it is their very own little deus-ex-machina. Although she actually would prefer Dean's demon smiting angel right now.

"Please remember to bring your Castiel next time, I would feel much safer..."  
"Sonofabitch."

Charlie stops, her eyes looking frantically around her. What is it? Demons? Hellhounds? Fucking Crowley come back? But all she sees is a rusty rack in the middle of the room. Charlie swallows. There is a bloody and naked figure strapped down to that rack, the leather bounds barely covering her intimate parts. She is awake, looking at them with dark eyes, making muffled noises under her gag.

Charlie stares at her in horror. What the hell had that demon done to that poor thing?! Charlie rushes forward, but Dean holds her back.  
"Don't worry, she's one of them. Crowley's favourite chew toy," he gestures towards the demon trap on the floor.

The woman rolls her eyes, glaring darkly at the Winchesters. Sam is looking around the room, rummaging around in the various torture instruments, finally pulling out a knife with victorious glee.

"We should just gank her while we're at it, but we got no time for funsies..." Dean throws a glare at the tied down woman. "Enjoy your playtime, bitch."  
If the demon could do it, she probably would spit right into Dean's face. Charlie looks at him.

"Wha... we can't just leave her here!"  
"Oh, this exactly what we're doing! That demon bitch killed Ellen and Jo! She is going to wait here until Crowley comes back and discovers that we're not there anymore. He will probably want to play some then."

Charlie clutches her knife tight. This isn't right, she cannot leave her here, tied down like a package, just waiting to be ripped into shreds.

"Well, are you coming?" Dean bellows at her. But Charlie takes a step back, nearing the rack.

Dean's face hardens with something other than anger. He seems generally concerned.  
"Look, you really don't wanna do this. She will stab you in the back the first chance she gets."

Charlie doesn't listen. She looks down at the girl, no woman, on the rack, all bloody and broken. She doesn't want to imagine what that bastard has done to her.  
With a slash of the knife she frees the demon's right arm, then the left. She pulls off the dirty leather gag and works on getting her off the thing altogether.

Sam and Dean exchange a worried glance.

"Well thank you, Lancelot. Nice to see that you've got more balls than those two princesses over there," the sarcasm in her voice can't cover up for the slight cracking. She really must be in pain.

"You cut her loose, now lets go!"

Charlie looks at the demon who is slowly sitting up, rubbing her sore wrists. She tries not to stare at her naked body. Damn it, even Princess Leia would look boring next to her, golden bikini or not. Thankfully for Charlie, wearing plaid is kind of infectious when around the Winchesters so she can actually strip out of her loose shirt, not giving a damn to be running around in her favourite Tardis bra.

The demon stares at the shirt Charlie has offered her. After a general moment of nobody talking or even looking at each other, she takes it and puts it on. At least now all her vital parts are covered. Charlie steps onto the edge of the demon trap again, shoving at it with her foot.

"Come on, we gotta go!"

She takes the demon by the hand, pulling her out of the trap and striding past the Winchesters, who chose not to comment on that.

"Looks like I got my very own knight in shining armour now, boys," the demon smiles as all four of them flee the scene.

Charlie tries to ignore Dean's huffing and Sam's disapproving stare. As soon as they're out of Crowley’s hideout, they make a run for the Impala.

"Oh no, she is not getting into my baby!"

Dean's protest fall flat as Charlie pushes the woman into the car's back and climbs in behind her, pulling the door shut.

Dean sighs. This is going to be a long drive.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I will continue this, but I am sure that plot bunnies will be around.


End file.
